federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Allysann S'Harien nee Knight
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Allysann Knight (Mirror) Allysann Knight is one of the forefront survivors of a borg attack and assimilation. Now, she is currently on Romulus, as a homemaker and adjusting to the idea of once more being with her former husband and Praetor while working out the kinks of their relationship. In Future Plots, she was the former First Lady of Romulus and died in a thalaron radiation bombing by The 100 on New Years day of 2404. This character is not in use. The author is no longer a member. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born January 08, 2350/Died January 01, 2404. *Parents - Isabelle "Sybil" Knight (2332) and Timothy Knight (2328 - 2355). After Tim died in a shuttle accident, Sybil never remarried and raised Allysann with her little sister on her own. Sibling(s) *Younger Sister - Kali Knight (2354). Extended Family In-laws *Mother-in-law to Devrin Menkha'nni through Ji'vara. *Daughter-in-law - An'ta and Sor'lan S'Harien. Children Delai Toones Born September 02, 2374. *Parental information is unknown. She is Betazoid. Delai Toones was an orphan on Betazed who was left behind because of the Dominion War. Ally explains: Delai was only two, but she loved to talk and for a two year old, she did it quite well. Ally thought that perhaps it was due to her Betazoid lineage. After the Dominion War, Betazoid left behind a lot of orphans. Ally had seen Delai while she was there, still a nurse, and after a short time and some serious thought, she adopted the dark eyed, platinum blonde little girl. They looked surprisingly alike, except for the eyes. Although only half Betazoid, Delai still had all the features, but also some of the limitations of a human. Ally was suspicious, though, that the reason Delai picked up speaking so well was because of her Betazoid part. Despite her empathy, which was realized quickly, Delai had a certain disregard for authority, and for dangerous situations. Countless times Ally had nearly had a heart attack from chasing her around their Ohio home.' (4272)'' Adopting her in November of 2376 there was a span of several years when Ally and Delai's relationship was unknown. In January of 2379, during Ally's funeral, it was explained that her adoption of the young girl was never meant to be and Delai's relatives on Betazed were able to find her before the legalities went through. Ji'vara S'Harien Born November 15, 2380. *Ji'vara S'Harien is the first child born between Allysann and Kehal S'Harien. She is 1/2 Romulan and 1/2 Terran. Always having a need to be close with her father, Ji'vara strove to earn his respect. She went off on her own to pursue a degree on Bajor before becoming an Ambassador for Romulus. Arrennhe S'Harien Born February 26, 2384. *Arrennhe S'Harien is the youngest child born between Allysann and Kehal S'Harien. She is 1/2 Romulan and 1/2 Terran. Step-Children Khoal Pardek Born May 21, 2377. *Khoal Pardek is the first child between N'alae (2350 - 2379) and Sevrim Pardek (2340 - 2382). He is Romulan. Unknown to Kehal, his first wife had cheated on him with the Senator and conceived Khoal. Three of Five explains: "Senator Pardek. He...He thought she was beautiful when she presented a scientific report to him. And when he presented her with expensive gifts.she didn't want to refuse." Pausing, she looked up at him. "It was only a month long. She never told you because she knew you'd be angry, and I never told you because I knew it'd hurt you. Kehal." Upon realizing that Khoal was not his, Kehal went into a downward spiral. He ordered the assassination of Pardek and his entire family before resigning as Praetor which eventually led to his suicide. In future plots, Kehal does not discover the truth until 2397. His reaction is similar, however he maintains his position as Praetor, but banishes Khoal, sentencing him to death should he return to Romulan territory. Currently, Khoal has been removed from the family through circumstances in the Romulan-Cardassian War (Second) and is living with the First Family on Cardassia. Grandchildren K'lan Menkaha'nni Born November 12, 2380/98. *K'lan is the first child between Ally's daughter Jivara + Devrin. He is 3/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Kehal Menkha'nni Born March 08, 2399. *Kehal is the second child between Ally's daughter Ji'vara + Devrin. He is 3/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Kehel was named after his maternal grandfather. Personal Life Bryce Wren Allysaan met her first former fiance, Bryce Wren, on Deep Space Nine when they were both very shy science officers. Soon enough, they realize feelings for the other and form a relationship. All through the Dominion War they remained together until Allysaan discovered she was pregnant with triplets - thanks to sabotage in the infirmary by Alyn Gardner. Their relationship goes on the rocks and Bryce asks she get an abortion but Allysann refused. Later, an incident with Cathasach Una that causes her to lose the babies. Her and Bryce could not repair the damage and became estranged. Reunited again on Earth, Allysann was engaged to Cathasach Una but that relationship ended when she was assimilated by the borg becoming Three of Five. When she is rescued, her rehabilitation set in, prompting her and Bryce to become closer once more. When Kehal S'Harien discovers that Three is now carrying the memories of his assimilated wife N'alae S'Harien, he begins a love affair with Three and to win her over subjects Bryce to a neurological agent that places him into a coma. Eventually, Three and Kehal wed. When Bryce awakens from the coma (c. 2382), he is confronted, once again with the decision to work things out with Three (who is slowly becoming more Allysaan again). When Three/Allysann is made into a widow, the tempation rises and Bryce leaves his current girlfriend, Cadence Maddix. Eventually, Kehal returned as Kian Maenak and explains he was not really dead. Winning Allysann over, she makes the decision that she cannot wait for Bryce to love her and they break up. The two are no longer on speaking terms. Cathasach Una Allysaan met her second former fiance, Cathasach Una , while serving together on DS9 and was originally the cause of her miscarriage in 2374. Almost five years later, they met in later 2378 and became intimately acquainted when they both discovered they had like interests and family values. They were briefly engaged but when Cathasach started getting eyes for another woman and Bryce Wren came back on the scene, things got more complicated. The relationship was finally broken off when Allysann was assimilated by the borg, but since they have maintained a strong platonic relationship up to Cathasach's death in 2383. Kehal S'Harien *Married - May 14, 2380; *Widow - 2382 Allysaan met her husband, Kehal S'Harien, when he discovered she carried the memories of his former wife. In a romantic attempt to get her back, Kehal began to persue Ally or the now Three of Five. Going so far as plotting an assassination of Three's current partner Bryce Wren, he kidnapped the woman and forced her to marry. Eventually, she conceived Ji'vara. The marriage was always rocky, both wondering if they truly loved the other. Kehal's temper would often cause a rift and Three to daydream about another life. Confessing N'alae's secret of infedlity to Kehal spiraled out of control leading to Kehal's 'suicide' in 2382 - something Three always blamed on herself. In future plots, they are still married. Kehal refers to Three as "Thi" which is Romulan for the number. When he came back in current plots and outted himself as Kehal, the couple was able to work more directly on their relationship. The lack of more children and Kehal's ideas on Khoal are the biggest issues in their marriage which they are starting to work on. Kian Maenak *Married - December 12, 2383. Allysaan met her husbands alias, Kian Maenak, when Kehal eventually returns, explaining that his suicide was staged as a way for him to get away and better himself. He assumed the identity of a Romulan Sub-Commander in attempts to get Allysann back. When she finally agrees, leaving Bryce, they got engaged and are expecting another child before getting married Kehal stayed as Kian for several months, finallly reverting back to Kehal in February of 2385. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from Joining the Academy from 2368-2372, Allysann entered into the Medical field with a degree in nursing and biology. Military Service From the Academy, Allysann went onto the USS Amsterdam until 2373 where she was transferred to Deep Space Nine. She remained here until she resigned from Starfleet shortly after the Dominion War in 2375. Years as *'''Ensign: 2372-2374 *'Lt. JG': 2374-2375 Resigned Civilian Career and Education After resigning from Starfleet, Allysann took an avid interest in children and psychology. Along with helping run a daycare on Bajor, Ally has attented the University of Bajor to complete a BA in child psychology. Enrolling in 2382, she was expected to graduate in 2384 but left after realizing she may not be that good with children due to issues with Khoal. Assimilation Three of Five Assimilated in January 2379, Allysann ceased to be Ally Knight and became Three of Five. Only remaining a Borg for a short time, she was able to be rehabilitated and is currently nearly back to he old self. Assimilated Entities 20 Romulans, 7 Cardassians, 11 Andorians, and 9 klingons Category:Reference Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Medical Category:Deceased Category:All Characters